Freya and Hope
The family relationship between the witch, Freya Mikaelson and the tribrid, Hope Mikaelson. Freya is Hope's paternal aunt. Freya and Hope are both firstborns of their respective generations, and thus targeted by Dahlia for more power and immortality. As Hope grew older, Freya became a mentor for Hope regarding magic. They also grew close as Hope grew older as well. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season Two= In The Devil is Damned, Freya finds out from Finn that her brother Niklaus had a daughter, much to her shock. She then helps Finn find Hope so as to prevent Dahlia from coming after them. In I Love You, Goodbye, once Freya has brought back Finn, she explains that Dahlia will sense Hope as her magic will serve as a beacon in calling Dahlia. In They All Asked For You, Freya meets her brothers Klaus and Elijah for the first time and tells them that the threat to Hope came from Finn, not her and that Dahlia will sense Hope and will kill anyone who gets in her way unless they all worked together. In Save My Soul, Freya tells her brothers that Dahlia wants more power and to become truly immortal and that is why she's after Hope. In City Beneath The Sea, Freya informs Elijah she will use Hope as bait to lure Dahlia to her death and is working on a locator spell for Hope and her mother. When she locates them she goes to leave but Elijah grabs her, injecting her with Hope's blood, switching the bait from Hope to Freya. In Ashes to Ashes, Freya awakes after Klaus neutralizes himself and Dahlia to see Hope's car seat in front of her. When Elijah arrives, Freya is holding and bouncing Hope in her arms. Freya comments that Hope is resilient. After Dahlia is destroyed by her mother Esther, Freya is seen living with Klaus. She is going to help him raise her niece. |-|Season Three= In For the Next Millennium, Freya is seen caring for Hope at various times in The Abattoir. Freya tells Elijah that Hope is getting bigger by the second. She tells him that she can help bring Hope to Hayley during the next night's full moon. Elijah tells her that it isn't necessary and that Freya needs a night off. When Klaus enters the room and the two brothers exchange angry antagonistic words, Freya gets between them and tells them to take it somewhere else. Elijah leaves and Freya tells him that he'll drive the entire family away like that before she returns to Hope. Later, Elijah calls Freya, who is partying at Rousseau's, and asks her to watch Hope while he runs an errand. Freya teleports to the bayou and Elijah speeds away. Freya asks Hope to excuse her because she's had a few "big girl drinks" before Hope nods off. In You Hung the Moon, |-|Season Four= In Keepers of the House, In The Feast of All Sinners, Freya is willing to sacrifice everything for Hope and she is even willing to become a vampire in order to let her niece be with her mother. After the ritual, Freya gives a necklace with the Mikaelson crest, that Rebekah gave her before, to Hope, saying that family heirlooms are very important because they remind us where we come from, and that no matter where we go, our family is with us. Then Freya says goodbye to Hayley and Hope and sadly watches them as they leave. |-|Season Five= In Where You Left Your Heart, Freya attempts to reason with and comfort Hope after arguing with her mother about being suspended from her school. However, Hope's friend Henry shows up as a newly-turned hybrid who killed a vampire accidentally (according to Henry himself), which complicates Hope, Freya and Hayley's situation. Later on, Freya hands Hope her phone and allows Hope to talk to Klaus for the first time in seven years. In Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea, In Don't It Just Break Your Heart, In God's Gonna Trouble the Water, In We Have Not Long To Love, Throughout Legacies Season Two In That's Nothing I Had to Remember, Quotes |-|Season Three= :Freya (to Hope): "Hello, sweetie. You'll have to excuse your Auntie Freya; she's had a few big girl drinks tonight." :-- For the Next Millennium ---- :Freya (to Hope): "Come here, baby girl." :-- The Other Girl in New Orleans |-|Season Four= :Freya: "Your Aunt Rebekah asked me to give you this. She loves you so much. Family heirlooms are very important. They remind us where we come from, and that no matter where we go, our family is with us. I love you." :Hope: "I love you, too, Aunt Freya." :-- The Feast of All Sinners Trivia *Both of their births were against nature (Esther was infertile and being a vampire, Klaus normally cannot have children). *They are both the firstborns of their generations and they are both girls. *Hope was given to her aunt Rebekah by her parents to keep her safe, and Freya was taken away by her aunt Dahlia. *Both were separated from their parents under pretense of death, while only a select few knew what really happened to them; only Esther, Finn and Dahlia knew that Freya didn't die of the plague, and only Hayley, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah knew that Hope didn't die shortly after her birth. *Freya finally meets Hope in Ashes to Ashes. *At her brother Klaus' request, Freya is now living with them to raise Hope. *Freya calls Hope resilient. *They were both wanted by Dahlia. *They both showed magic at young ages, Freya at five and Hope before she was one. *Due to Klaus cursing Hayley, (as punishment for trying to take their daughter away from him) Freya will become Hope's mother figure. *Freya has grown rather fond of her niece, taking delight in how much Hope has grown and willing to go out of her way to do her part in taking care of her niece, asking Elijah if he wants her by his side when Elijah brings Hope to Hayley on the next full moon. *It also appears that Freya has dedicated much of her time in caring for Hope, implied by how Elijah kindly declined Freya's offer, saying that she deserves a night off. *Freya has become rather protective of her niece, especially in the face of her quarreling younger siblings, not wishing to expose Hope to such tension at such a young age. *They are the treasures of Mikael and Klaus, their respective fathers. *They are the only ones who don't see their fathers like the monsters that they are. *They cast their first spell together in Phantomesque. Gallery |-|Season Two= Normal_originals222_00127FreyaHope.jpg Normal_originals222_00313FreyaHope.jpg Normal_originals222_00490KlausFreyaHope.jpg Normal_originals222_00508FreyaHope-Elijah.jpg |-|Season Three= TO302_1419Freya-KlausHope.jpg TO302_1519KlausHopeJackson-Freya.jpg TO302_1525FreyaHope.jpg TO308_0348Freya-Hope.jpg TO309_2382HayleyFreya-CamiJacksonHope.jpg TO319_1545_Freya-Hope.jpg |-|Season Four= TO409-134-Hayley-Hope-Freya.png TO410-099-Hope-Freya~Hayley.png TO410-106~Freya-Hope.png TO413-113-Hope~Freya.png TO413-114~Hope-Freya.png TO413-112~Hope-Freya.png |-|Season Five= TO501-105-Freya-Hope.png TO504-027~Freya-Hope.png TO504-028-Freya~Hope.png TO504-039-Hope-Freya.png TO504-044-Hope-Freya.png TO504-045-Hope~Freya.png TO504-046~Hope-Freya.png TO504-075-Freya-Hope.png TO504-078~Hope-Freya.png TO504-104-Hope-Freya.png TO505-019-Hope-Freya.png TO505-021~Hope-Freya.png TO505-022-Hope~Freya.png TO505-063-Freya-Hope.png TO507-048-Hope-Freya.png TO507-050-Hope-Freya.png TO507-051-Hope-Freya.png TO507-055-Hope-Freya.png TO507-118-Hope-Freya.png TO511-115-Keelin-Kol-Freya-Hope.png TO511-121-Keelin-Kol-Freya-Hope.png See also Category:Family Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship